


Alex gets woken a little too early

by BakaBronze



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex gets fucked by his own biomass, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor asphyxiation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Bondage, What Have I Done, but he's fine, i guess, i just tried to justify the prompt and made it worse, probably really kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Alex gets woken up from his transformation a little too early, and Blacklight rectifies this the moment they're in relative safety.Keeping a human calm and pliant shouldn't be too hard.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Blacklight Virus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Alex gets woken a little too early

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about kinks, so if there's something I should tag (which I'm sure there is) lmk. Thanks :)
> 
> Prompt was: "Idk write about Alex losing control of his tendrils and they jack him off."

"I need to get the fuck out of here, I can't keep this up forever," Alex rasps. A black military helicopter swings around the corner in the next moment, zoning in on him.

"No, no, no," he dismays. This can't be happening.

Alex takes off, legs moving faster than he thought should be physically possible and stumbles into an alley, out of sight. The chopper flies past to sweep the area for its lost query.

"Tracking him now, over," it rumbles after a moment. He can hear radio transmissions?

Alex had woken up in a morgue, on an autopsy table about to be sliced open. He had been dead. His fumbling escape out of the front-fucking-door followed a spray of bullets to the chest from the local military assholes who shot the people who were performing his autopsy.

Gently pulling at his clothing, Alex expected to find holes stained with blood. Instead, the fabric was pristine. He pulled up the layers—which were much too warm to be normal—and felt something...shift. Out of the way. He was greeted by unmarred skin which gave easily when he poked at it.

Unsettled, Alex let the fabric drop back into place. Just what was he? Clearly human wasn't the right answer, and searching his memories brought nothing on account of not having any. The last thing the man could remember was waking up. He knew his name. The people had mentioned it along with his next of kin: Dana Mercer. Surely she knew something. Finding her, though...

What was he supposed to do now?

In answer, he felt something shift again, this time inside his body instead of on the surface. Are bodies supposed to move independently? He didn't think so. Alex's eyes widened in horror as little black tendrils sprouted from his arm, straight from the leather sleeve, wrapping around it lightly. They writhed as more joined moving up towards his hand. He brought up the other arm beside it and saw a thin layer of black mass there too. They reached for each other, interlocking and pulling Alex's hands together. He tried to pry them back, but they wouldn't budge, trapped in a living vice. That is when Alex started to panic. He'd gotten the distinct impression that his body was supposed to listen to him—and apparently these tendrils were part of him.

Alex watched in morbid fascination as the tendrils reached down, splitting the concrete in their path and digging into the ground. He could feel them burrow and anchor themselves there. What were they doing?

He got his answer as they tugged him down, pulling until Alex's knees hit the pavement—It wasn't painful like he'd expected—and tugged his hands to meet the ground, now on all fours. The mass in the ground came up and around to secure him there, then began the same process where his knees met the ground, nudging them farther apart. Alex had a bad feeling about this.

Satisfied that he was throughly pinned, the mass moved up his body. The cloth covering him unraveled and melted into smooth pale skin, and Alex thought he was very much getting tired of all these surprises. Where was all this mass coming from? There was only so much you could cram into a human sized body, and there was no displacement, he was still fully intact.

Alex's thoughts were quickly cut off when a thicker lone tendril wrapped around the top of his thigh and brushed against his asshole. He startled despite its warmth and looked under him to catch sight of the offender.

He hissed at the mass, "let me fucking go!" Being too loud would attract people to the alley, and that was the last thing he needed. It was too dark to see in, but he could see people passing by from his shadowed corner. It would look like there was some monster creeping up from the sewers to have its way with him. Eugh. Someone would certainly call the military if they saw.

Alex quickly resumed his quiet struggling upon obvious the denial of his request. In retaliation, it slithered all the way up from his arms to his shoulders, and pushed his face into the concrete, pinning him further. Just great. Whatever the thing inside him wanted, it clearly thought violating it's host was the best way to go about it, and Alex wholeheartedly disagreed.

The brush became more insistent, and—wet? It was a little hard to tell, the liquid matched his body temperature, but it was definitely wet. The tendril, thinner at the head as Alex found out, gently pushed its way inside. It was weird and uncomfortable and Alex clenched down on it in an attempt to stop it. It only hindered it's progress so Alex pulled away as much as he could.

The mass around his shoulders climbed up his neck, and reached for his mouth. Alex kept it stubbornly closed. They easily pried past his lips, but got stuck at his clenched teeth. The tendrils at the other end sought to remedy this by breaking off and gently wrapping around his cock, which had gone ignored until now. Alex let out an involuntary surprised gasp. Unfortunate. The mass pushed past. Biting down didn't bother them at all, apparently, as they settled in, reaching to the back of his tongue and secreting a sweet, thin substance. It dripped down his throat and hit his stomach. In a matter of seconds what it was became painfully clear.

His body tingled, limbs felt heavy and hot where they were pinned. Did the fucking thing just drug him? The growing mass around his cock stroked him lazily into hardness, collecting anything leaking from his slit, and Alex felt his breath quicken, his muscles relax. The tendril in him took the opportunity to shove itself deeper, and Alex to let out a surprised moan, muffled by the mass filling his mouth. Saliva built up in Alex's mouth and unable to swallow, it coated the mass and dripped out to soak into the cracked concrete. It was the least of his problems, however.

The uncomfortable feeling of being filled slowly bled away into something more pleasant. It didn't hurt, the stretch, as it slowly expanded inside him. It wormed its way deeper only to pull out and thrust back in again. Once it opened him up enough, the tendrils did... something. Alex wasn't sure, or even all that aware of what. The coils around his cock tightened and picked up their previous languid pace, and the mass pressing relentlessly against the bundle of nerves in him took most of his attention. The tendrils pushed deeper, getting into any space they could almost like they were trying to consume him from the inside.

Consume?

Alex failed to suppress a groan, suddenly thankful for the mass in his mouth quieting him. It had gotten bigger, the tendril behind him, fitting more mass inside of him to do who-knows-what. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway. Alex could feel the branches break off the main mass deep in him. Where they went from there was a mystery, but his previous thought was a little worrying. It wouldn't eat it's host, would it?

Before Alex could feel panic settle in again, a particularly hard thrust and squeeze throughly distracted him. He desperately turned his head to the mouth of the alley, maybe the military would be inclined to help if he explained himself.

"Mmph!" Alex panted around the fullness in his mouth. It was getting hard to breath, he needed more air.

In reaction, the mass sitting still in his mouth began to move, thin tendrils slid down his throat and settled into his lungs. Alex reflexively swallowed around it as it expanded into a web of the black mass. After a moment of primal panic that not even sex could distract him from, he was fine. The need for air was gone, melted away just like his clothing had. That was... Concerning. The mass had not moved, but he couldn't feel it invading his airway any longer. He couldn't feel his lungs expand at all, actually.

His heart sped up until it sputtered and stopped. Yet—he still was alive. Alex groaned into the ground. He was scared, and turned on, and upset. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't remember, even if there was a reason.

The ministrations behind him continued, his now-soft cock gained interest again and Alex lost himself to it. The versatility of these things was truly astounding, and they played him like they intimately knew every inch of his body. They probably did. Alex moaned at every press to his prostrate, every stroke. He found himself no longer caring what they were trying to accomplish, just wanting release. He hadn't expected to get pounded into the concrete upon the first ten minutes of his waking, but here he was, getting a hard, thorough fuck by something so markedly inhumane—but it was part of him, wasn't it?

Alex felt his eyes roll back as it stretched him, his hips fighting which mass to rock into. The tendrils in his mouth dissolved away, leaving Alex biting his lip to keep quiet. He broke the skin easily, a thick substance slowly oozing out. Alex didn't care in the moment. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt heat pool in his lower body, climax building.

Alex bit into the flesh of his arm, and came. The tendrils fucked him through it, hard and merciless, milking him for all he had to spend. He slumped as much as he could. The mass didn't exactly pull out as much as it seemed melt, like everything else. Still pinned to the earth, he lost consciousness.

-0-

Later, Alex woke up, fully clothed and laying face first on the cracked pavement like nothing had happened. He got up, no aches to be had, and walked out of the alley. It was still dark. Quiet. He decided tracking down Dana should be his first priority.


End file.
